Super Dad
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: LOSH/YJ crossover. Superman tells Brainiac Five about Superboy and Brainy helps him see that Superboy needs his guidance. What happens when the rest of the Young Justice team tags along on a trip to the future? CONTAINS SLASH
1. Chapter 1

03/09/11

Happy Birthday Yu-Gi-Ah!

Super Dad

Chapter 1

"I need to stop leaving my DNA everywhere," Superman stated, plopping himself onto the couch in Brainy's lab.

Brainy's hands stilled over his computer, turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

"If it wasn't you I would have taken that statement negatively. In any case, clarify what you mean by that."

"I've been cloned again," Superman looked up but then frowned. "Or would this be the first time since I'm talking about the past? But I met Kel first, but he's from even further in the future then you are, but-"

"Clark," Brainy rubbed his brow, "If you try to understand the Gordian knot which is the time stream your head will explode and I just finished repairing everything after the last time your heat vision went off."

A dark blush swept across Superman's face as he remembered that day. He really should learn to knock, especially when Brainy could be showering to rid himself of spilt chemicals. Then again, that's probably why he never knocked.

"So you met Superboy," Brainy prodded.

"You knew this would-" Superman sighed. "Of course you knew this would happen."

"You know I can't tell you about the past," Brainy reminded him.

"I know; no untying the Gordian knot."

"Actually in the myth the Gordian knot was never untied. Alexander-"

"Brainy, as much as I love your educational rants, may I have a venting one now?" Superman peered up at Brainy, something he rarely did since he has been taller then Brainy since the day he met.

Superman took a moment to absorb Brainy and how much he has changed. The biggest thing was changing from an android to a green human. The change rid him of the black lines, numerous tools and weapons at his disposal but being organic also gave him a growth spurt. Though he was still shorter then average. And fighting in the Legion gave him more muscle but only enough to be toned rather then muscular like most of the Legion men. Lastly Brainy's eyes had gone from magenta to green. Superman often missed those magenta eyes but the green ones held such beauty as well, if only because they were Brainy's.

The Coluan fully turned his chair to give Superman his full attention. With a smile of thanks, Superman told Brainy how the sidekicks had gone to investigate a fire and found Superboy.

"He just… lifted his torn shirt to show me his-_my_ crest and looked at me so… expectantly. I didn't know what I say, I could barely say anything at all, and what I did say was stupid… Then I just left."

Brainy regarded him a moment before smiling. "Clark, I love you but you're an idiot," he stated.

All Superman could do was stare at him opened mouth.

"This isn't like Kel," Brainy began. "Kel was the same age as you when you met, and he had parental role models. Superboy may look like a teenager but he's essentially a child and you're the only thing close to a parent, at this point, that he has. Responding like that was a giant rejection. How would you feel if Jonathon and Martha turned their backs on you when you were new to your powers? Like leaving you alone in a new world to you, just like the world _is_ new to him?"

Slowly Superman sat up, holding the pillow, more then likely stolen from their bedroom for when Brainy crashed on the couch in the lab, to his chest.

"I'm a jerk…"

Brainy chuckled, "I wouldn't go that far. You were shocked at your first meeting; it's understandable. What would make you a jerk is if you continue to keep your distance from him."

Superman fiddled with the pillow.

"I don't think I could be a good Dad."

"Are you kidding? You'd be a SuperDad."

"Not funny Brainy."

"Sorry, but sometimes it's just too easy."

He hesitated but Superman looked up at Brainy.

"Will you help me?"

The Young Justice team was in their civvies in the kitchen when Red Tornado found them. Wally was eating some burnt muffins that M'gann made while Robin and Kaldur taught Kon how to play Go Fish. Robin had just accused Kon of using X-ray vision when Red Tornado played an audio style of an average adult male clearing his throat.

"Superboy, you have visitors," Red Tornado announced.

Instantly the room fell silent.

"Who would visit Kon?" Wally asked around a mouthful of muffins, then his eyes widened and he quickly swallowed before turning to the cloned boy. "No offense."

"I was wondering the same thing," Kon admitted.

"The best way to find out is to go see," commented Artemis, returning from a solo sparring session with Black Canary.

"Yeah, let's go," Robin cheered as he stood.

Red Tornado raised a hand, stopping them.

"This visit is for Kon alone."

"But we're his backup signers!" Wally protested.

"Oh, we're doing Karaoke night again?" M'gann asked excitedly.

"Red Tornado said this visit is for Kon, get your nose out of his business," Artemis snarled at Wally.

"Get your nose out of my business," Wally snapped back.

As they argued, Red Tornado led Kon away towards a meeting room.

Robin put a hand on Wally's shoulder to silence him.

"Good work on being a distracting. We now know where they're going, we can follow them."

"What- yes, that's exactly what I meant to do," Wally nodded.

Kaldur stood, "We have no way of knowing the nature of this visit, and we should allow Kon privacy."

"Nyah," Wally and Robin chorused, grabbing Kaldur's arms and dragging him towards the meeting room, a giggling M'gann following them along with a grumbling Artemis.

After escorting Kon to the meeting room, Red Tornado went to speak with someone sitting at the table. Kon didn't see who because he was far too focused on the person standing before him; Superman.

"Hello Kon," Superman said slowly, Kon only able to nod in response. "How have you been?"

Kon knew he knew how to talk. He's done it before, multiple times. Why weren't words coming out?

"I don't recall the historical logs saying he was mute," a voice Kon had never heard before chuckled.

It took some effort but Kon tore his eyes off of Superman and turned to the new voice, the one who had been speaking with Red Tornado at the table.

This new person was green just like-

"Hi!" M'gann threw open the door, causing Robin and Wally to fall through the doorway. She flew over to Brainy, grinning widely. "I didn't know Superman had any Martian friends besides Uncle J'onn. How are things on Mars?"

"Way to stay undercover M'gann," Robin grumbled, pushing Wally off of him.

"No one told her no one was supposed to see us," Wally protested.

"What does she think "spying" means?" Robin hissed.

"I suppose keeping the number of people exposed to me low is no longer an option," Brainy half chuckled. "My name is Querl Dox, and I'm not a Martian," M'gann pouted, "I'm Coluan."

"Never heard of them," said Wally.

"If I hadn't come along I doubt you ever would have," stated Brainy.

"Brainy is from the future. When I was young heroes from that time came and brought me there to help me learn to use my powers," Superman explained, then cleared his throat before turning to Kon. "I thought a similar experience might help you."

"Yes!" Kon smiled but then cleared his throat. "Yes, that might help."

"I definitely see the resemblance," Brainy smiled at Superman.

It must have been a trick of the eyes but Kon could have sworn he saw Superman smile back at Brainy, if only for a second.

"Alright, road trip," Wally cheered. "Or would this me a time warp?"

"Again?" Robin smirked.

"This trip is just for Superboy," said Superman.

"Not fair," Wally whined.

"Butt out of it concrete for brains," Artemis hissed, punching his arm.

"You are so unlady like," Wally grumbled.

When Artemis reeled back to punch Wally again, Robin pulled him out of the way, calling him an idiot.

"He'll be back before you know it," Brainy pulled out a remote and called the time bubble, the door opening for them. "Hop in."

Kon glanced back at his friends and then at Superman before climbing into the time bubble, followed by Brainy and Superman.

Just as the door began to close Wally reached into his pocket, pulling out his camera.

"Superboy, take pictures of the future for me!"

Speeding forward, dragging along Robin who tried to hold him back, Wally tried to slip the camera under the door but got his hand stuck.

"Uh guys…"

"Idiot," Robin shouted, trying to pull him free.

Kaldur, Artemis and M'gann grabbed hold to help just as the time bubble left for the future, taking them all along for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

03/15/11

Drama Time!

Chapter 2

There was nothing but darkness for what felt like an agonizing eternity. Darkness and heat pressing the young team against the time bubble, though whatever was wrapped around them kept them from seeing inside. Only a sliver of light came from where Wally's fingers were trapped in the time bubble's door. The little air they had was stale and almost burned to breathe.

Though he couldn't see him, Artemis could almost feel Kaldur lose consciousness, his physiology susceptible to extreme heat. She tightened her hold in him; the only solid thing she had to know that any of this was real. Her mind was scrambling for a way out and yet it screamed; where was M'gann? Why couldn't she feel the girl's hands on her waist anymore?

They kept getting pressed harder and harder against the time bubbler, closer and closer together, making it hotter and harder to breath. It was what a coal would experience when being pressurized into a diamond if it had the unfortunate ability to feel.

Then, it was just gone. It was like a magician snapped his fingers and they were all out of his horrifying trance. They could see the curtain being pulled back.

Only it wasn't a curtain.

It was similar to when Wally first saw M'gann partially transform into something unusual and he shouted in surprise and she shouted back, the other arms she had summoned disappearing instantly. Now he wanted to scream but nothing came out, his throat dry as his eyes widened to their maximum to take in as much of the horror as it could that he didn't want to see.

M'gann had been what protected them; her body spread out like a sheet, twisting and fluttering as it struggled to take back its proper shape. She fell back, writhing on the floor and screaming as she tried to reform. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes as parts of her lashed out as soon as she got one part under control.

It was like she was boiling alive.

The time bubble door opened and Brainy shouted for someone named Saturn Girl, Superman a red streak that flew out in search out of her.

In the six seconds Superman was gone, Wally rushed to M'gann's side and held what should be her hand but it felt like slime that tried to ooze out of his fingers.

"You can do this Meg-a-licious, focus on my voice." His voice shook though he was trying to sound like his normal cheery self.

For a second those eyes the color of fall leaves looked into his before they tightly shut themselves away and their owner screamed with so much anguish the banshee would bow to her, her hand scalding hot, Wally's own hand sizzled but he held on.

A white gloved hand gently touched M'gann's forehead and Wally looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair, pinks eyes and big pink Saturn earrings kneeling beside the Martian on her other side. Her eyes glowed pink and the screaming stopped.

Slowly, M'gann's face relaxed and her body reformed, coming back to her like water pouring into a glass. When full again she sighed but remained still on the ground.

"Take her to the infirmary, she needs to heal the rest on her own," Saturn Girl told Superman, who nodded and picked the young girl up.

Wally tried to keep hold of her hand and follow but shouted when he was yanked away and forcibly turned to face Artemis, who had shoved Kaldur into Robin before Kon took him and followed the other Kryptonian away.

"You," Artemis' voice was full of venom, "could have killed us! And for what; for some pictures of the future I doubted Brainy would have let Superboy take to begin with? What were you thinking you-"

"Is she going to be alright?" Wally's voice was the softest any of them had ever heard it. They almost questioned it was really his. "What if she doesn't wake up?" He looked at Artemis, his eyes threatening to overflow. "What if I killed her?"

For a moment, Artemis just observed him before abruptly taking him into her arms and holding him tight.

"She will wake up. She will be ignoring your flirtations and burning you brownies before you know it."

A shaky breath escaped Wally as his arms came up to hug her back but shouted when his hand touched her back. His hand had been scalded a fierce red.

"Idiot," Artemis grabbed Wally's wrist, ignoring his chant of "ow, ow, ow"s and heading in the direction the Supers had flown off in.

When they were gone, Brainy turned to Robin.

"Would you like me to fix your sunglasses Richard?"


	3. Chapter 3

09/14/11

A lot of people have been asking for this, sorry it's so short; need to get back into the groove of this story.

Chapter 3

Richard, or Dick, as he preferred to be called, sat on the counter in Brainy's lab as the Coluan put his sunglasses back together. He absently swung his feet back and forth as he looked around, having to be content with just looking since Brainy put some girly purple bracelets, with markings similar to Brainiacs engraving them, on him that kept him from touching the computer or any of the neat looking experiments.

"Are you some sort of genius?"

"You could say that," Brainy smiled.

"Is that how you know who I am or did Superman tell you?"

"Batman did actually."

"Batman wouldn't tell anyone who I am. He won't even let me tell my friends!"

"Superman knows who both you and Batman are and Batman didn't see the point in keeping it from me since Superman would have told me anyways. The others in the Legion don't know though."

Absently tapping his fingers on the counter, Dick observed Brainy for a moment before experimentally stating, "Superman wouldn't keep anything from his boyfriend."

"Husband actually," Brainy corrected.

"Heh, no wonder Supes never lets Lane show him her _gratitude_ for saving her every other day," Dick scoffed.

"Not from a lack of effort on her part," Brainy handed the fixed sunglasses back to Dick, adding, "I strengthened the frames and lenses, just be careful; they're more likely to break your nose then fall apart now."

"Asterous," Dick slipped the sunglasses back on, returning to Robin. "When did you ever meet Batman anyway?"

"About a year after Static and Gear helped the league fight Brainiac in Dakota. I had a lot tougher skin back then," Brainy smiled at his inside joke.

"Not sure what skin has to do with anything but whatever," Robin shrugged. "Who are Static and Gear?"

"Ah, that's right, that doesn't happen until you're older," Brainy escorted Robin out of the lab and towards the infirmary. "Let's say that's our little secret."

"What reason do I have to keep any secrets?" Robin smirked.

"Robin, you really don't want me threatening you," Brainy patted the top of Robin's head, ignoring the boy's attempt to swat his hand away.

"I was hoping for a bribe actually," Robin eyed all the advanced technology through his shades.

The green hand lowered and held onto the back of the boy's neck. The hold didn't hurt or anything but all the hairs there immediately stood at attention.

"Brainiac's don't bribe."

It took a moment for the words to sink into Robin's mind. He looked at Brainy, finally taking everything in. The green skin had been the first thing he noticed earlier and he had noticed the white circles on his forehead but he hadn't connected the dots before.

"B-Brainiac?"

"Brainiac Five if you want to get technical about it."

"I am so whelmed right now."

"You're prefixed on prefixes, aren't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

09/17/11

IMPORTANT NOTE! I know my fanfiction is based on the cartoon show but I do like to throw in comic book stuff once and a while. I don't want to ruin anything for you so I'll explain why I brought this up at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 4

It was almost surreal, being around Superman and actually hear him talking to and around Superboy without him trying to get away as soon as possible. It was like those dream sequences in those shows the girls kept watching, Artemis acting like she did it to placate M'gann but smiled and sighed along with her whenever the male characters said something 'romantic'.

Not sure if pinching himself or blinking would make it all disappear, Superboy kept his eyes trained on the man of steel as he helped the barely conscious Kaldur sit up and made him drink some water. When the Atlantian stopped drinking the clone dumped the rest of it on top of his leader's head, which seemed to ease some of the pain.

"Maybe we should throw him into the pool?" a round man theorized.

"I'm not sure he would appreciate the chlorine, Bouncy," a tri-color haired woman, stirring the round man out of the room so they could go ask Brainy.

"Brainy?" Artemis asked as she watched Saturn Girl treat Wally's hands.

"It's the nickname for Querl's hero name," Superman explained.

"What is his hero name?" Superboy asked, not really caring for the answer. He just wanted an excuse to talk to him, for Superman to answer his question.

"Brainiac Five," Robin answered sourly, having been directed to the infirmary by the neck. Swinging to his guide, he forced a smile and raised his hands in a thumb up gesture. "Which is the coolest code name ever!"

"Brainy, what did you do?" Lightning Lad crossed his arms accusingly.

"Nothing," Brainy smiled in an assuring fashion before directing it at Robin. "I've safely directed you back to your teammates, will you stop freaking out now?"

"Yeah, not happening," Robin slipped out of the neck hold and ran to the others, practically leaping onto the bed Wally and Artemis were sitting on, squeezing himself between them.

At the movement, Wally hissed a little, "Careful, dude!"

Ignoring them, Artemis observed Brainy, taking him all in; eyes clear with focus but also dark in concentration.

"Don't bother looking for a weak point," Brainy broke her from her thoughts. "It's the same as with any human but with my force field generator belt you'd never be able to lay a hand, or arrow, on me."

"And if you did you'd have to deal with Superman," Bouncing Boy's voice was dark with seriousness.

"If I didn't get there first," Lightning Lad narrowed his eyes at Artemis, whose pupils shrank a little.

"I think I'd beat you there Lightning Lad," Superman frowned at him.

"As father of the bride it's my right to exact revenge first," Lightning Lad smirked.

Instantly Brainy blushed in a way that almost made Robin laugh, temporarily forgetting his wariness of the Coluan – because he was definitely not afraid of him!

"Lightning Lad," Brainy's voice was deadly. "You aren't my father," he ignored the older boy's protest of, "Is that anyway to speak to your father" besides his frown deepening, "and I wasn't, nor will I ever be a bride. You did not give me away, no walking down the aisle and there was no white dress involved. What do I have to do; use ancient office equipment and staple the holo-video to your forehead?"

"You remember it your way and all remember it mine," Lightning Lad grinned when he saw the Coluan give off a silent scream.

After finishing treating Wally's hands, now as good as new except for a little red that would fade over the next day or so, Saturn Girl turned to her husband.

"Garth, please stop teasing Brainy."

This made Brainy smile at her.

"Besides if anyone gave Brainy away, it's me," Saturn Girl said, face completely serious, making Brainy drop his jaw and stare at her. "You're only his father figure because you married his mother figure; AKA me." She acted like she was wiping away tears as she sniffled. "He was so handsome in his purple with white accents tuxedo that it still brings a tear to my eye."

Jaw still hanging, Brainy continued to stare at her.

Unable to help it, Bouncing Boy laughed, "Guys, I think you broke Brainy's brain." His pun only made him laugh more.

Snapping out of it, Brainy rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I knew this marriage would be a bad influence on Saturn Girl," he again ignored Lightning Lad's comment of, "like you're one to talk," before turning his attention to them. "You two better not die or I'm raising Graym and Grail on sugar and letting them play in my lab whenever they're not having tea parties in pretty pink dresses."

As Saturn Girl looked like she wanted to laugh, Lightning Lad had gone pale.

He turned to his wife, "Is it too late to change the living will so the boys go to their other god father?"

"I think we have to ask Rokk if he'd take the boys first," Saturn Girl smiled.

00000

000000000

00000

IMPORTANT NOTE EXPLAINED! In the comic books Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad DO get married, left the Legion for a while due to a rule saying married Legionnaires had to retire but then came back when their help was needed and the Legion disbanded the rule. They do have twin sons but they didn't realize it at first because one was kidnapped by Darksied and taken to the past to be turned into Validus, yes Validus, the monster of the Fatal Five that shoots lightning from his head. They later get their son turned back to a normal infant but he has no official name that I can find. Graym is the name of the twin that didn't get turned into Validus and since the twin girls Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad have later on in life are named Dacey & Dorritt I figured Graym would have a "G" named sibling as well. I choose "Grail" because, well, it was "Gra" had "L" and "I" in it from "Validus" and I like the idea of them finding him like the Arthurian knights searched for the Holy Grail so I'm showing my nerdiness and sentimentality with it. XD


End file.
